Legacy
by ffdude73
Summary: This is a crossover between Rescue Me and Backdraft. There will be adult content and major character deaths. More info i the author's note on the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is a cross over between Backdraft and Rescue Me. I wont go to into detail about they cross over just know that it takes place about 6 months after the Series finale of Rescue Me and 20 years after Backdraft. I'm not sure how these ratins work so I'll give it the highest one possible simply because it will be more Rescue Me with some Backdraft characters mixed in and I'm sure you know how Rescue Me can be. There will be major character deaths from both Rescue Me and Backdraft so be prepared as well as adult content in line with what FX shows. Please excuse misspelling and bad grammar as English is not my forte. All I can say now is read, enjoy and please review as I will be asking opinions on the plot throughout. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sean McCaffery's first day with the FDNY or more specifically Engine 99/Ladder 62 out of Harlem. Coming out of Probie school where Sean was top of his class (what else should be expected from a McCaffery) he had heard stories about this fire house and more specifically the senior firefighter of Ladder 62 named Tommy Gavin. Sean knew about Gavin's many news stories from his many heroic saves to his mouthing off to a reporter about his cousin or something to even a rather humorous story I Sean's mind about Gavin getting shot by his own uncle. Tommy had been there when Sean graduated from the academy and gave his class a speech about heroics and stuff. Sean didn't really care about speeches, all he knew was he was a firefighter and was soon going to be a hero. All these thoughts were running through Sean's mind as he arrived at the house, his house. He hoped as he walked through the open bay door that somewhere his dad was smiling down on him. Ever since his dad's funeral he vowed one day he'd be as good a firefighter as his dad, uncle, and grandfather although he still wasn't sure if he made the right choice by coming to New York even though his brother was already in LA going to probie school out there. He briskly walked through the firehouse until he found his lieutenant a guy by the name of Franco Rivera. Lieutenant Rivera was either Mexican or Puerto Rican or maybe both, Sean wasn't exactly sure. He wasn't much taller than Sean but he was definitely more muscular and looked like he knew what he was doing. Lieutenant Rivera showed the probie where the locker room was and told him to meet him and the rest of the crew I the kitchen when he finished. After Sean go dressed he followed his lieutenants orders and proceded to the kitchn. There he met the rest of the guys on Ladder 62 or "62 Truck" as Sean found out. Beside from Lieutenant Rivera there was a man who had dark hair and a rough five o'clock shadow named Mike, there was a man with short dark blonde hair who Sean though looked kind of like a monkey named Sean as well, a shorter black guy named ironically "Black Shawn" (at this point Sean McCaffery had no idea how to keep the Sean's separate), a gruff looking man named Niels who was the engineer, a young man named Chief Nelson who Sean thought was too young to be a chief and lastly a sandy-haired older man who Sean knew immediately as Tommy Gavin. Lieutenant Rivera told Sean to have a seat and to call him anything but "Lou" although Sean didn't know why. The dark haired guy named Mike started to ask Sean a question when suddenly a bell went off and Sean saw everyone rush for the entrance bay. Sean followed excitedly for his first call as a New York City firefighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean hurriedly put on his bunker gear remembering to button all buttons as he recalled a story his dad and uncle had told him once. He grabbed his helmet and rushed to the truck and climbed in as it started rolling out. Sean found out that it was an overturned vehicle that they were responding to and was told by Lieutenant Rivera that he and Mike would be responsible for pulling an inch and a half just in case the vehicle decided to spark on them. Sean was a little bummed that was all he'd do but knew as a probie he'd be doing the grunt work for a while and didn't mind. Him and Mike stood by with the hose and watched as Tommy and Black Shawn pulled a girl who was maybe 17 max out of the car. Sean overheard a cop say she was probably texting and driving and in his mind Sean chided the girl for being stupid like that. As it turned out the hose wasn't needed and him and Mike repacked it and the crew of 62 Truck left. Back at the house Sean was asked several questions by his new housemates. Mike asked why he became a firefighter and Sean said how his dad, uncle, and granddad were all firefighters in Chicago and how his dad and granddad had been killed. Black Shawn asked why he didn't stay in Chicago and Sean said how he wanted to start his own firefighting career and not be in the shadow of his family and how even his younger brother had moved to LA o become a firefighter and possibly a paramedic although Sean had no such aspirations. Monkey boy Sean then asked what it was like having a half-brother and probie Sean (which is what the guys were starting to call Sean) replied his brother was full and how right before his dad died he and his mom had a one night stand that produced his brother. Probie Sean then proceeded to say how his brother was a shock to everyone and how his uncle Brian did a great job helping his mom out with his baby brother who they decided to name Dennis Stephen. Probie Sean followed by telling more about his life in Chicago and how he had explained to his mom his decision to go to New York, how his uncle was now a battalion chief in Chicago and trivial info like that. Afterward Probie Sean asked some of his own questions about 62 Truck. Mainly why he was there when he knew they just got a probie after a big fire killed their old lieutenant. Monkey boy told him how they were at a training class when the old probie had a heart attack due to an undiscovered heart condition and was demoted to desk duty. Probie Sean felt bad for the guy and knew it must've been hard to take a desk job but was glad he was okay. After the Q&A session the crew got ready to sit down to a dinner made by Tommy who used an old recipe from the old lieutenant who Probie Sean found out was a great cook amongst the fire department. After dinner he cleaned the entire house and spent an hour and a half looking for a "dual-sided coupling" which Sean later found out didn't even exist. He wasn't mad though and knew that eventually he'd get his chance to prove he knew more than any other probie before him. That night Sean dreamed of his first fire and his first grab.


End file.
